<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radio Stars by EvilMuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336845">Radio Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins'>EvilMuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always time for music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radio Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts">summoninglupine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria shifted against Marnie's shoulder.</p><p>“Noddin' off?”</p><p>Gloria nodded sheepishly. Although she still made time for Marnie, a Champion's work was never done. The planner lying open across Gloria's lap was scribbled all over as she planned for the busy week ahead.</p><p>“This'll wake ya up.” Marnie stood, snatching a CD off the rack, and popping it into the nearby stereo.</p><p>A raucous guitar riff tore out of the speakers. Gloria laughed.</p><p>“Oh, I'm awake now!”</p><p>“Brilliant.” Marnie leaned over, planting a kiss on Gloria's lips. There was something satisfyingly cheeky about making out to your over-protective brother's own music.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>